


新春快车

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Seo Changbin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: Alpha铉辰XBeta彬在他们难得的新春旅行路上黄铉辰又被omega搭讪了，在他想拒绝的时候旁边的徐彰彬一点没自觉地把他手机号卖了出去，等那两个女孩走远黄铉辰问他为什么这样，徐彰彬说觉得那个omega挺可爱的，和你应该挺合适。然后黄铉辰就觉得该让他这位哥哥知道一下他喜欢什么样的应该是由他自己决定这件事了。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄铉辰X徐彰彬, 黄饼
Kudos: 26





	新春快车

不明显的低温气流从皮肤上拂过，徐彰彬瑟缩了一下，下意识伸手去拽被子的力道却被一个未知的力量阻碍了。  
只是这微弱的不适并没让他一下子从睡梦中醒过来，他闭着眼睛又稍微用力拽了拽，仍然没能挪动自己双臂，他的大脑在还没完全清醒的情况终于察觉到了一丝不对劲。  
咬了咬牙，挣脱梦境带给他的诱惑，徐彰彬终于把眼睛睁开一条缝。  
房间很暗，还是和他睡觉前的印象差不多，他努力眨眨眼，只能顺着那不适感勉强借着窗外的光看清自己手上那一道银色的反光。  
皱起眉晃了晃手，胳膊上凹陷的勒痕告诉他这不是能够轻易挣脱的玩具，套在双手的金属手铐冰凉的触感让他心脏一紧，挣扎了几下没能挣脱，金属在床头的栏杆上划出刺耳又让人不适的摩擦声，这让他一瞬间紧张起来，有些慌乱地把视线转向旁边的床，却发现并没有人睡在上面。

“在这呢。”  
徐彰彬还没来得及彻底开始惊慌就听见了熟悉的声音，顺着声源看过去，只有一个人影靠在玄关拐进来的墙边，等他看向自己才慢慢从黑暗里走出来。

他哥哥在看见自己那瞬间放松下来的肩膀让黄铉辰稍微消了点气，他绕过床角走到自己的床位上朝着徐彰彬的方向坐下来，一边把手里一串金属轻轻放在中间的床头柜上。  
徐彰彬看得见那是带着备用钥匙的钥匙串，大小和他手上的铁环相当匹配。

“……不是……”他有点哭笑不得地咧了一下嘴：“这什么情况……”  
“哥为什么要把我的电话给别人。”  
“啊？……哦，今天那个Omega？……就觉得挺可爱的，你可以认识一下。”  
“我说过我不喜欢Omega的吧。”  
“怎么可能啊……你可是Alpha。”  
“……”  
旁边黄铉辰两手撑在身侧往后靠着，用一种无奈又有些受伤似的目光盯着他。  
徐彰彬有点后悔说这么直接了，他不是不知道这个小孩的意思，可他也知道alpha和omega是怎样受着信息素影响互相强烈依存着的生物，即使平时被抑制剂控制得再好，但这可以说只为了吸引对方而存在的气息一旦发生碰撞，那几乎就是不能用理智来抵抗选择的。  
而作为beta的他们却永远体会不了这种源自本能的吸引方式，不是羡慕，只是觉得和自己无关。  
黄铉辰曾经花了三个半小时试图跟他据理力争表示信息素不是选择伴侣最重要的因素，徐彰彬可以理解，任何一个alpha这样说他都能理解，但是黄铉辰不一样，他觉得这个孩子就像那颗最漂亮的粉色钻石，一定要和最昂贵的金属镶嵌在一起，要是那最温柔美丽的omega才能站在他身边。

年轻的alpha坐在那没出声，徐彰彬觉得他应该是有点生气，如果自己可以分辨信息素的话这会儿大概会很难受吧，不过现在的他也只能闻到对方身上一点点花似的香气。  
黄铉辰在那坐了一会儿，然后伸手打开了床头柜上的台灯。  
昏暗的暖光成了房间里唯一的光源，徐彰彬眯起眼睛习惯着突如其来的亮，这时候身侧的床垫随着一点重量轻轻下陷了一块。  
黄铉辰坐了过来，又伸手把徐彰彬睡乱的刘海整理了一下。  
“我现在觉得哥你说得对。”  
“？”  
“那个alpha，omega什么什么的理论。”  
黄铉辰一边说一边从口袋里翻出个五六厘米高的玻璃瓶，举到眼前对着里面的透明液体看了看，然后把视线转向徐彰彬的脸。  
“你……”  
徐彰彬只皱了一下眉还没来得及说别的，黄铉辰就已经把掰开塑胶封盖的玻璃瓶从他头顶倾斜了下去。  
并不算多的液体在他头发上形成一道水痕，水滴顺着刘海滑到眼角，最后落在胸口的黑色面料上消失。  
徐彰彬闭着一只眼看着面前的人，黄铉辰倾身把手里的空瓶子放回床头柜再慢慢坐回来。  
“既然哥说我必须跟Omega在一起的话，那就只能让哥变成Omega了。”  
鼻腔里扩散起淡淡的香味，有一点枫糖似的甜腻。  
“喜欢吗？我专门挑的味道。”

不知道什么时候从哪买来的准备工具被黄铉辰扔在床上，开封的没开封的滚得到处都是。  
徐彰彬的眼睛不知道该往哪放。  
不能往下，他那个一直被自己当小朋友看待的弟弟正在缓慢又细致地用手指开拓着他从没被人触碰过的领域。  
润滑液的水声在指尖开合中响得刺耳，徐彰彬耳朵尖都红透了，只能别开头盯着远处的地毯。  
“哥，听说beta这里不像omega那么容易适应，所以要做更多准备……”  
黄铉辰身上烫得可怕，从他身体里的手指到凑近他说话的呼吸，徐彰彬猜测大概是自己身上被他撒的omega信息素的作用。  
他刘海已经被汗打湿了，白色T恤的胸口也洇出一片汗渍，脸颊上泛着一层薄红，像是喝多了酒的微醺，有种迷离的漂亮。  
徐彰彬觉得自己也很可以，这种马上就要彻底失守的时候还有功夫欣赏他的脸蛋。  
“但是好像说多做几次就会习惯，甚至能变得像omega一样自己分泌肠液，不知道是不是真的……”  
徐彰彬咬着牙，听他弟弟天真地说着这些没有科学依据的话，一边跟着那手指在他身体里按压和扩张的节奏喘息着。  
“你、你直接找个omega不就行了。”  
“……”  
年轻的alpha眼神突然暗了下去，就算没有信息素的提示，徐彰彬也能感受到他身上传来的怒气。  
“哥，你不觉得你对我真得很过分吗？”  
黄铉辰把手抽出来，直起身子跪在床上，一边控诉一边解开腰带。  
“我说的是实话……”  
徐彰彬嘴就是不服输。  
“……”  
小孩一下又委屈了，泄气地哼了一声不再看他，脱下裤子用那个早就硬了很久的玩意往他身体里挺进去。  
Alpha的硬件配置从来都是没法让人质疑的，稍微又带上了怨气似的动作欠缺了点温柔，徐彰彬让他弄得一口气差点没上来，他绷紧了身子，胳膊拽起手铐在栏杆划出刺耳的声响。  
黄铉辰怕他弄伤自己，赶紧把他的手按了下去。  
他凑上去亲他哥哥的脸，又亲掉他眼角的生理泪水，最后停在嘴角，像个示好的大型犬，热气混着声音全都扑在徐彰彬脸上。  
“哥、哥……忍一下，马上就好……”  
我信了你的邪。  
徐彰彬只能在心里骂。

黄铉辰看着就像做了完全的准备和学习，他十分怀疑这小孩现在的行为都是有预谋的。  
最开始饱胀的疼痛在一次更比一次深入的拓展之下也逐渐消散，被那些带点酥麻的异样感触代替。  
这太奇怪了，虽然beta的生理结构跟omega没有太大区别，但实际上他们身上用于分辨信息素的腺体已经退化了，可徐彰彬总觉得能闻到黄铉辰身上的味道，那种花香变得浓烈起来，他每流一滴汗都像花瓣落在地上，带起的空气里都裹着属于他的香，这味道沾满了徐彰彬的全身，像是要把他狠狠包裹在属于这个味道的茧里面。  
他想着大概只是自己的幻觉，不然完全没办法解释。

黄铉辰的手压着他的胳膊，脑袋埋进他颈边深深呼吸着，那些喷在徐彰彬脖子上的热气让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，连带着身体也紧绷起来。  
黄铉辰发出一声闷哼。  
“哥，放松一点……”  
开了荤的小崽子嘴里说着，动作倒是一点没停，反而像是为了撞开这一时收紧的柔软空间用了更大的力气。  
“唔……你……慢、慢点……”  
徐彰彬忍不住出声，喘息间有那么点哀求的语调，只是他不知道这种语气只会让一个陷入本能的alpha获得更大的满足感。  
“哥对不起，慢不了……”  
黄铉辰说完便撑起身子，扣住他的腰，把被自己推到床头的人向下拖下来一点，然后再次挺进去。  
徐彰彬觉得自己快让那玩意捅穿了，好像五脏六腑都被搅成一团。  
他突然就明白了alpha的可怕，眼前的小孩一点没有了平时听话乖巧的样子，挡在刘海后面的是属于食物链顶端掠食者的眼睛，一旦被他咬住了就会被死死按在那，一直到他们满足，到对方完全臣服。

黄铉辰手上没轻没重，可能是被信息素影响的发情期到了，他双手死死扣着他的腰，在自己推进的时候把他向下拉下来，两种作用的力全都在他身体里交汇着，这样一次比一次进得更深，更彻底。  
那些温热的感觉爬满beta全身，像一股股电流从那被冲击的中心扩散开。  
徐彰彬不知道自己也全身滚烫得湿透了，但他知道自己喊出来的声音已经变得尖锐又甜腻，在一次次进攻中支离破碎地从他嗓子里发出那样不像样的哼声。  
他自己听着都脸红，可是根本没办法控制，身体里的形状毫不留情地碾压着每个角落，像是执着于开采矿山最深处的宝藏，埋头一路向里前进着。

然后徐彰彬突然想起来了。  
虽然他是beta，这点是最可怕的，他现在才想到这些。  
黄铉辰半天没出声，他们都感觉到了那个地方，却是完全不同的心情。

徐彰彬有些绝望，却又有些释然，他逃了很久了，在面对这个孩子那么多次真诚或难过的注视中，他不知道为什么执着于在最后的时候把他推开，或许只有这样才能让他彻底放下这些奇怪的念头。  
黄铉辰惊讶于徐彰彬没有阻止他，他的哥哥只是把脸努力扭向一边，用手臂挡艰难地挡住眼睛，在他身下大口大口地喘息。  
他没有停下的理由，当然也没想过要停下。

Alpha的动作有些粗暴，像是经过漫长跑道朝着终点最后的冲刺。  
徐彰彬额头上的汗被晃得滑进眼睛里，肩膀都已经被撞得顶到了床头，腿在不停打颤，而最深处那隐秘的空间每被alpha打开一点腰就不自觉地挺起来一点，像是他自己没有意识的条件反射。  
呻吟里带着细碎的哭腔，根本没发现自己已经喊了太多次那个alpha的名字。  
他脑袋里一片空白，整个人都像漂在海里，各种触感和快感从每个神经传进大脑冲击着他几乎让他无法承受。

直到黄铉辰突然伸手把旁边的钥匙拿过来解开他右手的手铐，然后握着他的手按到下腹的位置。  
隔着皮肤也能感受到属于alpha的形状在他身体里肆意冲撞的动作，这太过头了，他的眼泪涌上来，想收回手却被那个年轻人死死按住。  
“哥……”  
黄铉辰歪着一边的嘴角朝他笑，眼睛盯着他像盯着猎物的野兽，那大概就是alpha为什么是alpha的理由，他觉得自己根本动弹不得。  
“……总有一天，这里要装满我的东西。”  
那不是询问或者建议，而是一句彻头彻尾的陈述，就好像没有他选择的余地，只是对一个未来终将发生的事情的告知。  
黄铉辰朝他再笑起来的时候用舌尖舔过嘴唇，然后倾身吻上他。  
徐彰彬没能回答他什么，因为他很快就又被接下来的撞击弄得再也说不出话。  
一直到他根本无法感受到时间。

徐彰彬裹着被子坐在床上，黄铉辰在旁边抱着脑袋不出声，然后徐彰彬实在看不下去了。  
“……你行了，我又没说什么。”  
“……”  
他能听见alpha几声小声的啜泣。  
“嘶……说了行了，不知道的以为我把你怎么了呢。”  
“……”  
黄铉辰把头抬起来，眼眶和鼻尖红红的，雪白的脖子和胸前还有几道抓痕——应该是后来手铐拿掉以后又来了好几次中的某一次徐彰彬亲自留下的。  
徐彰彬干咳了一下把眼睛从那上头挪开。  
“本来不该是这样，我本来想第一次无论如何都要留下美好的回忆……”  
“……你是觉得哪不好了？”  
“不是！”  
黄铉辰赶紧坐直了，刚转向徐彰彬一看他就又整个人缩了起来。  
“哥你都受伤了……”  
徐彰彬低头看了看，几道紫红色的淤血绕在手腕上，没有破，但是看起来确实有点凄惨。  
这时候他才发觉这好像是有些奇怪，他甚至没有对这孩子做的事有一点负面情绪和质疑。  
他把手塞回被子里又重新看向那个一脸世界崩塌的alpha，自己都没意识到自己有点宠溺地笑了一下。  
“其实吧……我觉得这回忆也没什么不美好的，就、以后想想还挺刺激的……”  
“……哥……”  
“啊啊行了，就这样吧。”  
徐彰彬脸有点红，挥着手强行结束了这段对话，但是那个大只的alpha还是张开双臂扑上来把他连被子带人搂进怀里。  
筋疲力尽的beta被撞得一趔趄，扭头就看见桌上的玻璃瓶。  
他的笑容淡了一下，伸手把那个瓶子拿过来闻了闻。  
“……你喜欢这个味道吗？”  
“嗯，感觉哥如果有信息素就是这种味道。”  
“……那我是不是需要多准备一点……没有omega的信息素还是不行吧。”  
他已经尽量把这句话说得没有任何感情了，可黄铉辰太敏锐，还是立刻抬起头看向徐彰彬的脸。  
“……”  
“怎么了。”  
黄铉辰眯起眼睛笑了一下，重新低下头靠在他哥哥身上，又顺势把他搂紧了些。  
“那只是普通的香水而已。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 本来捆绑普累有两个脑洞，纠结了很久最后还是选了abo这个wwww  
> 大家新年快乐，一定要身体健康


End file.
